A Fan Named Rose
by onepersonintheworld
Summary: When Rose finds connections to Sherlock and Doctor Who she feels more than she ever has. But not everything is pleasant and drives her to take action to fix all that has been broken. All while the music that gives her life plays in her mind. Rated T for implying death. Oneshot


**So this is basically about a fictional fan of Sherlock and Doctor Who, this didn't actually happen to me or anyone I've ever heard of. Sherlock and Doctor Who aren't mine. I'll take any reviews please!**

* * *

Her name was Rose. She always liked to keep to herself and do what she wanted to do. She wasn't going to become interested in something just because it was popular. Most people would consider her a geek or nerd, but she didn't really care what anyone had to say about her. She wanted friends but no one seemed to have the same interests. They might have one or two things in common but never enough to build a lasting friendship. Some were worried about her, and said she was a quiet one. Her parents figured it was just how she was and didn't question it too much. Everyone figured she was happy and left her to her own doings.

Rose got older and indulged even more in her love of music. She loved to get absorbed into TV shows. Not many people knew exactly how obsessed she would get over a show, because she always hid that side. When she started high school she made friends and had groups to hang out with, but she still loved to just sit in the corner by herself listening to her music. She never felt any strong feelings for anyone, never missed anyone, and it sometimes worried her.

Rose first became obsessed with Sherlock. Sherlock worried her because she saw parts of him in herself. Rose wanted to feel more emotions towards people; she wanted to know what it was like to really miss someone, to want to spend as much time as you can with them, to be sad when they were gone. Rose watched Sherlock develop feelings for John, and she became even more frustrated with herself that even Sherlock was able to be fixed. She watched Sherlock fall to his fake death and she cried as she saw John's heart break, just like all of the little fragments when she broke her mirror that night. Rose cleaned it up so that her parents wouldn't find it, when they asked about the scabs on her hands she said that she accidentally scraped them and they dropped the subject.

Rose's love of music never left her mind. Her mind was always going and racing, just like Sherlock's. Occasionally she could quiet it with music; either that or it would make her feel like there was no hope for her in the world. No one realized that when she got in these moods she just wanted to leave forever, runaway crying and listening to sad music. She never thought of killing herself because she always felt that it would get better, eventually she would find her place. The music kept her going. Rose would listen to music for hours every day; she would play music and learn different instruments. Music was really the only thing that made her feel alive and what she thought were real emotions. Not even her grandmother's death could upset her as much as a beautifully sad and melancholy song. She lived for sound; the biggest things that affected her were all sounds. The sounds of life around her, and when she would get lost in her mind it would all vanish. She would sing along to songs in her head that had never existed before she sang them, making them up as she went along.

Rose had survived Sherlock and anxiously awaiting new seasons. During the wait she decided to watch Doctor Who since everyone said it was so amazing. She knew it would be sad but wasn't prepared for what was to come. As soon as she saw the Doctor with his companion Rose Tyler she was hooked. She liked to imagine that she was Rose Tyler and was able to live such an interesting life with the Doctor. She felt connected because of the shared name, and became more emotionally invested in the show than any other show, movie, sport, or person. She knew it wouldn't end well since she was so attached to Rose, but she couldn't help it.

Rose became obsessed with the soundtracks for both Sherlock and Doctor Who, they were everything to her. She would listen to them every day and imagine a life that she couldn't have. The opening chords of songs would have an immediate effect on her mood. The crescendos and fortissimos would send chills up her spine. Rose was always lost in music, whether from speakers or within her own mind. Others would often wonder how it was that she always had music playing in her head; she just told them that it had been that way for as long as she could remember. Music was one of the few things she truly loved. She had a musician's brain that was smarter than she even realized, and it was always busy and required multiple forms of stimulation at once. People often found this annoying because she would be moving and shaking while doing other tasks, but it helped calm her. Her mind was easily lost into a dark abyss where she would end up thinking too much and emerge in depressed moods that were hard to recover from.

As time went on Rose was only interested in music, Sherlock, and Doctor Who. Nothing else could keep her attention, and nothing else could make her feel any real emotions. She felt that she had finally found something that mattered to her. As John said to Sherlock's fake grave, "I was so alone and I owe you so much." Rose felt that even if she didn't realize it, she had been alone for all of those years. Now that she had found these shows and their emotionally stirring soundtracks she felt like for once she was whole. She didn't feel like there was something missing from her life, she didn't feel that she was as apathetic or sociopathic anymore. She knew that there was no going back; she couldn't live like how she was living before.

Rose finally reached the episode in Doctor Who appropriately titled "Doomsday". She knew characters were bound to leave and die, but she never wanted or allowed herself to believe that Rose Tyler was going to leave the Doctor, they're love was too strong. The night as she watched the episode she felt like a part of her died again. As she watched the Doctor and Rose try to connect both up against a wall, but in parallel universes, she watched the color drain from her life. It was like the Doctor was her humanity, emotions, and everything that made it worth living, and she was Rose Tyler, now separated and never able to be together again. Of course Rose noticed the music for the scene, also titled Doomsday, and as the mournful voice sang on with the swells of the orchestra, she felt herself going lower, and deeper into the dark abyss, deeper than ever before.

Rose knew that there was nothing left to save her. She wasn't going to have a John to her Sherlock, or a Doctor to her Rose. She was now alone except for the music. She could only listen to the one song, the one that always accompanies the Doctor losing Rose Tyler. She knew it made her feel something, but everything was too dull for her to tell what it was. It was like she was living in a dream with the song on an endless loop.

Rose walked down the street, listening to the song so loud that she could hear nothing else. She didn't even notice all of the bright lights that would pass by her as cars drove off. She was lost in her mind, and she was never going to be able to get out of it. For once she thought that things weren't going to get better, she just wanted to feel again, the joy, love, excitement that she felt from Doctor Who and Sherlock. She just wanted it back, but all she had was an unrecognizable feeling that the song gave her.

Rose walked along, singing to herself in the night. The stars were brighter than she had ever seen them, the moon bigger and staring down at her lighting the way. She walked to her favorite spot, on top of a building where she could see forever and watch life pass her by. She sat down on the edge, not worried about the long drop that was just below her dangling feet. She pulled out her own sonic screwdriver. She thought that maybe it would fix her broken heart. As the climax of the song approached Rose put it to her heart, ready to press the button and finally quiet her mind and make her heart feel. She cried as the song quieted for a dramatic pause, then as her final swell reached its crest she pressed the button.

Rose was finally able to find a way to live in peace with herself, and not have the background noise of her mind. She fixed her heart, and was able to bring all of her characters back together. She rejoiced when John saw that Sherlock was alive, and had done everything to protect him. Rose felt the adoration when the Doctor could tell Rose Tyler that he loved her, and they sealed it with a kiss. The four characters lived with Rose and she was happy, loved, and everything that a person should be. Back on top of the building the police found Rose's body and the gun still in her hand.

* * *

**The song referred to throughout the story is called Doomsday from season 2 of Doctor Who, one of my favorite songs.**


End file.
